Better Look That Up
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Star decides to enrich her vocabulary by reading a dictionary. When she comes to a word she doesn’t know it’s up to Robin to explain. SR One Shot. R and R Please!


Better Look That Up…

Pozest-Illusion

Star decides to enrich her vocabulary by reading a dictionary. When she comes to a word she doesn't know it's up to Robin to explain. SR One Shot. R and R Please!

I don't own Star, Robin, Titans Tower, the dictionary, a couch, a floor, or apples, or bananas-or- you get the point. No, you can not sue me. Nice try.

Again I'm a little behind on teen Titan episodes so if she actually knows the word sorry. ;)

Star and Robin were the only two in tower. Robin sat working on a Slade report for himself. Star lay on her stomach on the floor not far from Robin. She had decided to read the dictionary to 'enrich' her vocabulary. 'Enrich' was one of her new words she was only in the K's and so far she'd needed robin to help explain many of the words.

Robin had discovered that Star was a visual/active learner. Meaning that she had trouble understanding concepts unless she could see, and feel them. He had to raid the kitchen looking for an 'apple'. And when he found they had no 'bananas' he told Star to skip the food, because it was too hard to explain.

Star liked having Robin explain things to her. When adults tried to explain things to her she often ended up feeling stupid. And the fact was that she wasn't stupid she was just different. Robin explained it to her not only well, but he made her feel special, not stupid. She flipped a page looking for a new word she could ask Robin to explain. She just liked being close to Robin, she liked talking to Robin. She just liked Robin in General. More than a friend.

Robin carefully looked away from his report and looked at Star, she looked so cute and innocent, as she flipped another page and blew a stray hair out of her face. Of course when you were looking through Robin's eyes star was always cute. Whether she was drinking mustard, flipping through a dictionary, asking him a question, or just being herself. He liked being close to Star because she made him feel strong, more than strong. She made him happy. Often times it was difficult but Star was the right girl for the job. He watched as her eyes struggled on a single word. He smiled to himself.

Star studied this strange word for a while but still didn't understand it's meaning. She pulled herself off the ground grabbing her book and flopping down next to Robin, "Robin, friend, I do not wish to 'disturb' you, but I was wondering if I could ask for your 'assistance' on this word." "Sure", Robin grinned glancing at the book. He found the word she was stuck on: kiss. "Umm…" Robin stuttered, how could he explain this? He blushed, "Well, when two people like each other they kiss." Star stared at him puzzled, " 'Like', like friends? Like, you and I?" Robin winced at Star calling him her 'friend'. "No Star when two people like each other more than just friends." "More than friends? It is possible to 'adore' someone more than in a friendly manner?" Robin nodded. "I still don't understand what exactly a kiss is." Robin blushed harshly again, "I don't know exactly how to explain it… I guess I'll have to show you…" "Ok," giggled Star happily.

Robin pulled Star to her feet, "Stay there and close your eyes." He commanded in a leader like fashion. Star obeyed. Robin struggled as he began to lean in. Could he really do this? She had asked for it. She must have wanted to. He certainly wanted to… "Here goes nothing…" He thought as he leaned in. His lips met Star's. He closed his eyes, amazed that was had-he was actually finally kissing Star. And it was like she knew exactly what to do.

Star kept her eyes closed, this moment would always be frozen in her mind forever. Her first kiss. Most importantly: her first kiss with Robin. She wasn't as dumb as she acted, so she vaugely knew what a kiss was… Robin didn't need to know that… She felt Robin step back. She opened her eyes, grinning mischievously, " I still do not get it." He leaned in to show her again. Star smiled.


End file.
